The Demon Who Tricked me
by GrimDuality
Summary: Rachel Darys found herself in an accident with a car which left her dead at the young age of only 21 years old. When in purgatory, seemingly going to go to Heaven for her good deeds in life, a Demon approaches her, but not just any Demon, the same Demon that served Ciel Phantomhive over 100 years before. He brings her back, but only to fool her.


Darkness was everything that was around me and there was no-where to go. I was weightless and floating on my own, nothing but the air of the place I was in. Just before I came to this place, my memories of the events before were blurred, but I know that right now, I am very much dead. The pain I felt when the blackness first set in had faded and now it was nothing but...nothingness. I recall doing my usual morning routine which was a collection of going to different shops and picking up groceries and the likes for different friends and such, but there was this one road in between my home's pathway and the pathway that was on the side with the shops. I tried to cross, and from my state right now, I will guess a car struck me and took my life. It was fast, extremely painful, but indeed fast. Yet, when the darkness set in I can almost be sure that I heard a low toned laugh.

My life was not one too interesting but I was a woman who was generous to all and could be helpful to many, and any kind of person or animal no matter the circumstance, I was in general just a good person, but they say the worst things happen to the best people, such as my apparent death. I almost wonder what turmoil this shall leave behind me.

As I floated in air, suddenly it felt extremely cold as if a window was opened in an already chilly room, and I shuddered as the sound of high heels sounded out, coming my way slowly. Although I was in the dark and it was clear someone was coming, I did not at all feel fear, but in a way I felt calm and unthreatened, and as I listened, the sound of heels stopped.

"Hello there," I heard being said within the darkness by a low, male and British accent. "I'm afraid your thoughts have been correct and that you are no longer a part of the living." The voice spoke out calmly to me, making me further more feel relaxed.

"I can tell you wish to sleep, but do hear me out first my dear. You are in purgatory and the Gods have decided where to send you, but I have an offer shall I say." The voice said as I rotated my head in their direction.

"Am I going to Heaven?" I asked the male voice and a low chuckle came from them.

"Not if I can do anything," He laughed. "Do you remember perhaps 6 weeks ago you found a black cat caught in barbed wire?"

I thought back slowly, and I did indeed recall. It was a morning just like this one I died and when I did indeed reach the other side of the street I found a cat caught up in wires near my housing estate, and I slowly got it free, not harming it.

"I do remember. What does it matter?" I asked them as they once again laughed.

"That black cat was _me_."

As they said those words, my heart began to thump hard inside of my chest as the realization that I was indeed talking to a Demon occurred to me.

"What is it you want?" I asked the creature who once again let out a laugh.

"I want nothing more than to give you life. I will stand by you and serve you as thanks for saving me." It said to me, making my heart beat more than it already was inside of my chest. The offer he wanted to give me could save me and bring me back and as well as that I would have someone to serve me right by my side, I couldn't see a downfall to be fair. It seemed like a fair exchange - I saved his life, and so he returns the favour.

"Alright," I began nodding my head. "I accept your offer." I said in a confident tone as a very, very cold hand was placed on my arm, but I could not see anyone around me.

"Do you have somewhere you'd like you marking?" He asked me, and I thought for a moment. Using common sense, I decided that more than likely it was going to be his mark on me, almost like a dog tag, and I thought of somewhere it could be hidden at most times.

"My left shoulder blade." I announced out, and as soon as I did, a deep burning feeling erupted in that same area, what I can only imagine a cow being branded feels like, and as I was about to let out a cry of agony, I blinked a few times and...I was in my bedroom, as if just awakening in the morning as usual.

"Was it really all just a dream?" I asked myself aloud as I sat up in my bed slowly as light flooded in my windows, the light mesh curtains letting everything in.

"It was no dream." As I heard the familiar voice of the being from my 'dream' I looked in the direction it came from to see a man with long black hair dressed head to toe in black, and I let out a scream before falling out of my bed in shock horror.

"Y-You-" I stuttered out in a panicked state, that earning me a hearty laugh from the Demon.

"Yes, it is indeed me." The man's eyes flashed red for a second, and as they did so I felt a burning pain in my left shoulder blade. I pushed a hand to my back in an attempt to console the pain, only to feel a strange marking had in fact been branded on to me. I did not face the man, nor did I have to; I could feel his smirk aimed at me, burning yet another hole through my back.

"Something you desire, my young Lady?" I looked to him at last. He was exactly how he had appeared in my 'dream', right down to the bone. The only differences were in his eyes - in my dream they glowed red, but now, in my room, they had dulled down considerably.

"No... nothing right now." He nodded and smiled again. "I do have a few questions, though."

"Oh, is that so? And what might those questions be?" I looked up to him.

"Well... I assume you're a Demon, yes? How exactly did you get to become one?" He sighed.

"Yes, you are correct in that assumption. How I became a Demon, I am afraid I cannot remember. However, that is in the distant past. So very long ago... I cannot remember much of it. My sincerest apologies, my lady." I shook my hand dismissively.

"That's okay, I didn't expect you to answer that, anyway... Oh! One more question. What is your name?" The man stood tall, taller than any man I had seen.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. And if I am permitted to say so... I am simply one hell of a butler."


End file.
